Very interesting
by catrod1992
Summary: We all know Marik has a twisted mind but, what happen when he brings in Malik and Kaiba for a little get together. GUYXGUY Don't like don't read, lemon


The tanned Egyptian purred happily in his sleep, it was first time in weeks he got to sleep in past seven in the morning. It didn't help that his yami always kept barging into his room for no good or perverted reason. He nuzzled the cotton pillows and sighed happily, yes it is nice to sleep in for once he thought.

To ruin the peaceful moment the doorbell rang, Malik groaned in annoyance he prayed it wasn't Marik forgetting his key again. Maybe he should leave him outside for an hour or so, what is the worst that could happen if he left Marik outside? It could be a black eye or a broken rib cage but, nothing like a trip to the hospital couldn't fix. The doorbell continued to ring, Malik sighed in annoyance. He didn't want to get out of his comfortable bed, he really didn't want too. Banging started coming from the front door, Malik growled and threw his sheets off of his slender muscular body. The person began to pound on the door even harder.

"Alright alright, I'm coming holding your horses" he yelled

Malik swung his legs out of bed and stood up, he grabbed his black tank top and put it on as he made his way towards the front door. He slid the chain lock off the door along with the dead bolt, he opened the door to see his psycho yami but instead he saw Seto Kaiba standing there. The young millionaire wore his usually white studded trench coat, long black sleeved shirt that wrapped around his muscles, leather pants and his black boots that looked like there were attach to his pants.

"Kaiba, what are you doing here" Malik asked

"I have a job for you, may I come inside" Kaiba asked

"Um sure" he said

Malik stepped out of the way to let the C.E.O inside of his small yet comfortable apartment. Kaiba looked around, you could see in his eyes that he wasn't going to stay in the apartment for very long.

"Would you like anything to drink" Malik asked

"No, listen I want to make this quick. I will pay you one thousand dollars to test out the new duel disk that will be releasing in the winter" he said

"What? Why me" Malik asked

"Yugi is out of town, and I don't want the Wheeler mutt to be touching any more of Kaiba corps. Products" he said

"I see…when do you want me to test out this new duel disk" Malik asked

"Right now, I suggest you get dressed so we can leave now" he said

The Egyptian nodded his head, he quickly went to his bedroom and pulled out his favorite outfit. It is a violet hoodie with a gold chain hanging from the neck line, a pair of baggy black pants and a pair of black shoes. He quickly got dressed into the clothing then went back to where Kaiba was still standing. Kaiba looked the faded gold hair man up and down then nodded. He left the apartment without another word, Malik followed quickly locking the door behind him. He hoped Marik remember to bring his key with him, or else face having to pay for the door again. Malik followed Kaiba down stairs to his limo, a man dressed in a tux and a limo's driver cap opened the door for both men. Malik thanked the man and went inside the luxurious limo. The Egyptian was surprised at how luxurious the limo was. A mini bar of any kind of drink was set in the far end of the limo, a large flat screen TV hung from the ceiling of the limo and the interior seemed to be made out of the finest leather there this is.

"This is yours" Malik asked

"Yes, I did pay for it" he said

Malik sat down by the window while Kaiba sat in the middle, the brunette crossed his legs and closed his eyes as the limo began to drive towards Kaiba corp. Malik looked out the window, watching the city pass by. He sighed softly and looked at blue eyed male next to him, Malik was surprise a little. It seemed like Kaiba was like a statue, a flesh like statue. The tanned man paid close attention to Kaiba's breathing, his chest was slowly rising up and down. Anyone would have to pay close attention just to see how small Kaiba's breathing was.

"What are you staring at" Kaiba asked annoyed

Kaiba opened his eyes and glared at the curious Egyptian, Malik scooted back about and smiled gently.

"Nothing, it's just…you looked like you were sleeping" he lied

"You should come up with a better lie next time" Kaiba said

"…so what are these new duel disk like" he asked

"You will see…" Kaiba answered

This confused Malik a bit but, hey when half of the people around the world want to copy your products it is best to keep some secrets. After a very long silent period the limo finally came to a stop, the driver open the door for both men, and Kaiba and Malik went inside. Once inside Malik notice that no one was around, which is a bit strange. Shouldn't there be at least ten people at a company like this? Maybe it could be a day off or something Malik thought to himself. Kaiba lead the way, he opened a door and went down a stair case. Malik was not far behind but, something kept itching at him something wasn't right here. There further down the two males went the darker it became, now Malik become truly concerned just what the hell was Kaiba playing.

As if Kaiba could read minds, he pushed Malik up against the wall then handcuffed his hands behind his back. Malik turned his head and glared at the C.E.O.

"What the hell are you doing Kaiba" Malik hissed

"Just shut up and do as you're told, if you do then you won't get hurt" he said

Then Kaiba lift Malik up and threw him onto his shoulders, the Egyptian struggled to get free but, Kaiba grip was tight. Malik growled and cursed at the C.E.O to let him go. When Kaiba finally reached the end of the stairs, he went down a long and dark hallway, he opened a door at the end of the hallway and stepped inside. Malik looked around but, it was no use it was pure darkness in that room.

"It's about time you arrived" a dark voice chuckled

Malik's eyes widen in fear, no it couldn't be him. Why is he here? Before Malik could think of reason why, Kaiba drop him onto a pile of empty cardboard boxes. A couple of lights came on and the Egyptians yami stepped out of the darkness, he smirked at his hikari's situation. Malik turned onto his back and glared at Marik.

"What kind of joke is going on" Malik hissed

"Don't worry dear little hikari this is no joke" Marik chuckled

"Don't fight me and I won't hurt you" Kaiba said

Kaiba's hand went up Malik shirt and started to toy with the Egyptian's nipple, Malik bit his lip and suppressed a moan. Marik chuckled darkly, he sat down in a nearby chair and watched as the blue eyed man played with his hikari. Malik panted softly as Kaiba began to use both of his hands to pull and pinch his nipples. After a few minutes of teasing Kaiba got board of the teasing, he grabbed a fistful of Malik's soft golden hair and pulled him towards his crotch.

"Unzip it" he commanded

"Hell no" Malik growled

"Here Kaiba, this will help" Marik said

Marik tossed Kaiba a black leather whip with a studded handle, Malik's eyes widen in fear. Kaiba moved Malik around so he was bent over the cardboard boxes. Malik cried in pain as Kaiba whipped his back, Marik chuckled darkly at Malik's pain. Kaiba continue to whip Malik, tearing away his clothing and causing him to start bleeding. The C.E.O didn't know why but, for some reason causing pain to Malik made his pants very tight.

"Enough please, no more" Malik cried

"Will you do as Kaiba commands" Marik asked

"Yes, I will" he answered with a whimper

Kaiba grabbed Malik's hair once more and brought his face against his very noticeable budge. Malik whimper, he pulled down the zipper of his pants with his teeth. Then Kaiba's member came free from its leather bindings. Malik's eyes widen in surprise, Kaiba was quite large and thick, one of the veins pulsed with eagerness.

"Well go on" Kaiba said

Marik licked his lips, this was really getting interesting. Malik shivered then slowly licked the tip of Kaiba's manhood, Kaiba closed his eyes and let out a soft moan. The C.E.O. clutched Malik's hair even tighter and pulled him to take more in. Malik's eyes widen a bit, there is no way in Ra's name he could take all of Kaiba into his mouth. Malik tried to pull away but, Kaiba growled and yanked at Malik's hair.

"Stop fighting me" Kaiba hissed

"Seems you are having some trouble Kaiba" Marik chuckled

Marik got up from his chair and went over to the two, he placed his over Kaiba's then pushed Malik's head towards Kaiba. The hikari's eyes widen completely he started to cough but, when he did Kaiba only forced himself deeper into his mouth. Kaiba threw his head back and moaned in relief

"See dear hikari that isn't so bad" Marik chuckled

Marik's hands slithered down Malik's soft and smooth six pack, he slowly undid his pants and rubbed the clothed erection Malik was starting to get. Kaiba began to thrust into Malik's mouth in a slow and steady pace, Marik purred in Malik's ear and toyed with his throbbing erection.

"How is my hikari" Marik asked

"Uh pretty ah good" Kaiba answered

"He will feel even better soon" he chuckled darkly

The yami's hand went into the hikari under the violet speedo and began pump away, Malik moaned and started moving back in forth trying to get more fraction, this caused him to move more for Kaiba's use. Kaiba moaned loudly, he felt the coil in the bottom of his stomach tighten. He is close.

"I am going to uh come" he moaned

"Come Kaiba, Malik will drink everything" Marik purred

"Mmm he better have, it's not every day he gets to ah please a C.E.O." he panted

Kaiba thrust into Malik's mouth one more time and release his seed. Malik drink up the release, he pulled away from Kaiba and panted for air. Marik stopped jacking Malik and nibbled his ear, he looked up at Kaiba to see him recovering from his orgasm. He chuckled darkly and nuzzled his hikari.

"Ready for the final part Kaiba" he asked

"As long as you keep your end of the deal" Kaiba hissed softly

"Don't worry, I will" he said

Malik raised his eyebrow, what deal he thought to himself. Marik ripped off Malik's black pants then turned him around so his rear was facing Kaiba. The blue eyed man silently thanked him and he slowly took off Malik's speedo underwear. Malik turned his head and blushed heavily, the look in Kaiba's eyes was very seductive and was filled with lust needed to be tamed.

"This will hurt" Kaiba said softly

Malik nodded slowly, Kaiba carefully pushed into Malik's entrance and waited for him to adjust. Malik threw his head back in ecstasy, Kaiba was truly big and Ra he wasn't even sheathed in all the way.

"Kka Kaiba please stop, it's too much" he whimpered softly

"Sorry, just hang in there for a little bit longer" Kaiba said

"Don't worry dear hikari, he is almost in all the way" Marik purred

"Damn it, just thrust in already" Malik growled in frustration

Kaiba did as Malik asked and thrust into him, Malik shut his eyes close and moaned in relief. Marik stroked his hikari's hair and smirked, this was truly becoming very interesting. Kaiba slowly pulled out until the tip of his manhood was at Malik's entrance then he pushed back in. Malik moaned once more as he cheeks began to turn a dark shade of red. He noticed his yami's budge in his pants, he looked up at him.

"Marik oh you're hard" he said

"I see you notice that my dear hikari" Marik chuckled softly

"May I" he asked

"May I what" Marik said

"…May ah please relieve you" he asked

"You may" he said

Marik undid his zipper and pulled himself out, Malik licked his lips and begin to work his mouth on Marik. Kaiba saw as Malik sucked off Marik, it was extremely erotic and it made him even harder. He soon begin to go a faster pace, trying to get Malik to give the same treatment to Marik as he had done for him. Malik begin to moan more, he took Marik into his mouth and began to move back and forth with Kaiba's thrusts.

"Mmm that's very good Malik" Marik purred

Kaiba bent over and started gently biting Malik's tattoos, he gently nipped the Obelisk craving as his hand went toward Malik's manhood. Malik's eyes widen, as he felt Kaiba hit his prostate and pumped his manhood, he left out a muffled moan. Marik took his chance and thrust deeply into Malik's mouth.

"It seems like Kaiba hit that special spot right hikari" Marik purred

Malik moaned in response, then he felt like he was standing on the edge of the cliff and waiting for the free fall feeling. Damn he is close, he is so damn close. Kaiba noticed this and began to thrust away into Malik, he let out a cry in pleasure and release at the same time Malik did. Marik smirked, he thrust into his hikari's mouth a few more times and release into his awaiting mouth.

Kaiba panted softly and wiped away the sweat on his forehead. He slowly stood up on shaky legs and put his manhood back into his pants. He pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the handcuffs from Malik's wrist. Marik turn the recovering Egyptian onto his back and nuzzled him close. Malik would have pushed away Marik but, he was just too tired and all he wanted right now was to go to sleep. His eyes lids slowly began to get heavier and heavier.

"So" Kaiba said

"Alright, you have my word Kaiba. You may leave now" Marik said

"I better no have to do anything like this again" Kaiba growled softly

Marik chuckled and watched as Kaiba left the room, he turned his eye sight to his nearly sleeping hikari. Malik curled his hands near his lips and yawned cutely. Marik smiled softly and kissed Malik's forehead.

"Sweet dream my dear hikari" he said softly

Malik slowly opened his eyes to see the orange Ra setting, he also saw his yami stroking his hair like some teenage love couple would do. Malik glared at Marik then tried to bit his hand, Marik pulled his hand away just in time.

"Well good afternoon to you too my dear hikari" Marik chuckled softly

"If you were planning on a threesome then you could have told me sooner" he hissed softly

"Awww but I wanted it to be a surprise for you hikari" Marik said

"Surprise my ass, what kind of deal did you make with Kaiba" he asked

"Oh, I told him if he didn't have a threesome with us I would get Mokuba too" Marik chuckled darkly

"You are very twisted sometime Marik chan" he said

"Yes I can, but you do have to admit I made a good choice" Marik chuckled

"Yeah right, thanks to your "good" choice I won't be able to walk for a week" he hissed

"Awww Kaiba wasn't that big" Marik said

"Yes he is, I nearly choked when I was sucking him" he hissed more

"Alright alright, I will let you pick the next threesome" Marik sighed

"Mmmm I am so getting you back" he purred

"…no you don't mean" Marik said in fear

"Your ass is the pharaoh's now" he chuckled darkly

===end===

Cat: so this is my first story for author's point of view, so I am sorry if it's not that good

Dark: *hissing* aibou you are sick

Cat: what

Dark: why did you write something with Marik XP

Cat: *chuckles* because I wanted too X3

Hikira: we like to thank YamiMarikIshtar500 for helping us

Cat: thank you a ton ^^

Hikira: ^^ R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


End file.
